Here We Go Again
by KagsChann
Summary: Roxas and Axel break up... ALOT. and it's all due to Roxas' stubborn thoughts, but he cant help being so addicted to him, can he? NO SEQUEL. disreguard past bold text about another version/chapter for this. it's COMPLETE.


Here We Go Again- AkuRoku Version

****There is also a YuffieRikku version with the same title, but the song title fit these two a little perfectly****

*-*-*-*-*

_I throw all your stuff away, then i clear you out of my head..._

There was always one thing that set Roxas Harada off more than anything in the world... that one thing was Axel Firaga, the _actual_ love of Roxas' life... Though, he was too stubborn to admit it...

Axel had this thing about them, specifically created to piss the living hell out of the blonde, even if he wasn't trying to...

He thought that maybe it was just because Roxas wasn't able to get used to having someone so close to him... But it happened all the time...

It happened today as well... They had broken up for the second time that month, and even thought it was less than the previous month, Roxas had left Axel again at the doorstep.

This was all too familiar.

Roxas would find a reason to start yelling at Axel, then maybe throw a few things, and Axel would fight back. After, Roxas would push Axel out of the door, yell something else and slam the door in the pyro's face...

He had slammed it so much, that the door needed to be replaced several times. Sora Harada suffered that pain, and the attitude of his twin would backfire on _him_ too.

Roxas was so insecure that nothing could help him, even his parents knew that...

_i tear you out of my heart, and ignore all of your messages... I tell everyone we're through, cause I'm so much better without you..._

Why couldn't Roxas accept what was in front of him?

_but its just another pretty lie..._

*-*-*-*-*

Usually, after the door was slammed in his face, Axel walked away, and waited until the next day to talk to his boyfriend... But for some reason, Axel didn't want to go home... not until he could convince the blonde that this constant breaking up was a little over the edge, especially when it happened almost every other week.

Roxas had a bipolar disorder, and sometimes things were just a little too much for him to handle... He never was involved in a relationship before axel... and it was diffucult for Roxas to stay in one particular thing for a very long time. Axel was willing to look past this malfunction, and help Roxas pull through it.

There was always a way out of everything... If you searched for the opening.

"Let me back in! Please..."

_/Roxas... you locked Axel out of the house again? What the hell!/ _Sora Harada yelled from the other side of the door, and Axel could see that he was grabbing Roxas by the shoulders.

Roxas just turned his head away from Sora, a scowl on his lips...

Axel looked Roxas in his eyes from the window, and saw the way he struggled with himself not to open the door... It was a terrible battle, and mostly, Roxas' anger always won.

_cause i break down every time you come aound..._

Roxas could see Axel as if he were standing in the foyer of the Harada house, with his eyebrows knit together, and hands shaking.

Sora was yelling at his brother to pay attention, but tearing his attention away from the man that was standing outside... Was like tearing him away from his heart. It was absolutely, unmistakably, impossible.

Axel knew that, and that was why he stood outside, like he had never done before...

/_You love him! So why won't you just accept that!_/

"Just open the door..." Axel whispered, but Roxas turned his head away, as if he heard Axel's plea. He was being stubborn, and it appeared that the anger took over.

Perhaps one day Roxas would truly break up with Axel, and put him out of the misery that occured so often. It sounded like a good thing when the redhead was mad enough, but right now, Roxas was the one thing he could not live without.

Roxas would just have to deal with that, even if he didn't want to... Axel would make him see that there was no readon at all for him to leave anymore. There had to be a light at the end of this dark tunnel for them... Finding it would be the greatest thing ever, but so far... they were still stuck

Axel was afraid of what would happen if it got worse...

_so how do you get here under my skin? swore that i'd never let you back in..._

When Roxas and Sora disappeared from the window, Axel felt himself panic, knowing that just maybe Roxas refused to listen to Sora and stormed to his room.

That was what he always did... and when the door opened, Axel figured it would be Sora...

Until...

"I'm not allowed back inside." Roxas avoided looking into Axel's eyes, and looked to the side with his arms folded over his chest.

Axel had to swallow before he could speak and pulled his collar away from his adam's apple. This was not part of normal routine, and he wasn't sure what to say to Roxas...

"R-roxas..."

"I don't know if i care that you hate me or not." Roxas said with a straight tone.

Axel flinched at those words, and swallowed again, "D...don't hate you..." his throat was dry despite the moisture filling his jaws.

"You piss me off. I can't stand you at all."

"I... I know..."

"I think about it all the time... and it always makes me frustrated." Roxas loosened his arms away from his chest, and kept his head down when he moved it.

Axel watched Roxas with shaking eyes, "I can help you... get better, I mean. I want to help you."

Roxas clenched his right hand into a fist and then let it go, "..."

_should've known better... I'm trying to let you go... cause here we go again..._

"I'm not letting you do this to me again. I saw the way you struggled in there to look away from me... But i know you can't, Roxas."

_hard as i try i know i can't quit... something about you is so addictive_

"You don't know that i can't..." Roxas responded, "How do you know _anything_ about me?"

Axel took a step closer to Roxas and held out his hand, "I try to know about you... But _this _is always how it ends up."

"That's a lie." the blonde defended himself, eyes narrowing just a little bit more than they already were before. Roxas was struggling again, and more than once, he pushed himself against the door and grit his teeth. It was the sign of his anger trying to push through, and Axel was hoping that it wouldn't take him again...

"I want to help you." Axel said in a lower tone, knowing that Sora was listening from the inside. "There is nothing that i want more... but i can't unless you let me try..."

*-*-*-*-*

**CLIFFHANGER! i like doing that to people... Hope you liked it, tell me if you want more [either way there will be more to it, so ha...]**


End file.
